Encuentro Nocturno
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: El tiempo, la magia y el destino nos pueden dar una segunda oportunidad...que definitivamente debemos aprovechar. Dramione. OneShot


**Encuentro Nocturno**

.

.

by

**The Uchiha Queen**

**.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING

.

Éste es mi nuevo trabajo, algo tarde pero acorde a estas fechas, espero les agrade; la idea me surgió después de leer "Fin de octubre", muy muy bueno por cierto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Susurros ahogados, lamentos perdidos, llanto inconcluso lleno de dolor, sombras amorfas fragmentadas por el sufrimiento de un mortífero amor._

.

.

.

.

La densa neblina parece oscurecer el sendero creando sombras con figuras realmente aterradoras, pero que en este momento parecen surrealistas; ajenas a la realidad que envuelve este día en Malfoy Manor. La noche es realmente hermosa; la luna llena, altiva en el centro de un cielo estrellado, fulgura con toda su magnificencia aprovechando el último día de octubre para engalanar este momento.

El paisaje parece no cambiar, parece ser el mismo desde hace tres años en que esto comenzó, estos encuentros que tenemos por alguna extraña razón que todavía no alcanzo a comprender del todo, ¿es qué acaso el amor, _nuestro amor_, es más fuerte que todo?, ¿Más fuerte que la muerte misma que nos acecha incesante desde aquel fatídico día, más fuerte aun para vencer las barreras del tiempo y el espacio que nos permite aunque sea sólo por este día volver a vernos a pesar de que al hacerlo rompemos la barrera de toda lógica?

.

Todo mi ser sufre la agonía de la espera; inquietamente miro a mi alrededor, tratando de no recordar nuestros últimos momentos con vida juntos aquí en la mansión; pero es inevitable, llevo haciendo lo mismo por tres años, es difícil no volver a vivirlo, es como si mis pensamientos vagaran por sí solos en el resquicio de mi mente, torturándome por no haberte salvado, por haber permitido que mi odiada tía te torturara hasta la muerte, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla a tiempo para salvarte; por no haber llegado antes, pero sobre todo, por no haberme dado cuenta de que te he amado desde siempre...

...por no merecer tu amor. Incluso en la agónica espera de tu muerte, mientras te sontenía entre mis brazos, tus últimas palabras me dejaron abrumado, pensé que me odiabas por todo lo que te hice, por no poder salvarte, por no hacer nada para detenerla.

Lagrimas silenciosas acuden a mí como aquella vez, surgieron sin darme cuenta siquiera de su procedencia en aquel momento, ahora lo tengo claro: tu ausencia, el dolor de perderte es lo que me dejó muerto, acabó con mi alma, pero ya nada importa; los recuerdos de mi propia muerte se hacen cada vez mas difusos, como si no valiera la pena recordar, después de todo ¿que puede cambiar?.

.

Recuerdo que después de tu último aliento estallé lleno de furia contra Bellatrix; su muerte es algo de lo que no vale la pena acordarse, por más bien que me hizo sentir en ese momento, hoy se me hace tan efímero ese recuerdo; mi propia muerte es algo distinto, desde que me hice mortífago, siempre pensé que sería de esa forma, aunque las circunstancias fuesen otras, que mas da, después de darle muerte a Bellatrix el innombrable me castigó hasta la locura por haberlo traicionado tan descaradamente matando a uno de sus mejores soldados, –bah–; aún puedo sentir el dolor y la agonía, el sufrimiento, pero después de experimentar tu pérdida creo que mi único consuelo era morir.

Después de esa tortura, después de haber vivido mi infierno personal y que mis peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad pude comprobar que el inframundo es un lugar no tan agradable para permanecer por la eternidad, pero no creo que difiera mucho de mi antigua vida. Supongo que el paraíso podría asemejarse mucho a tu antigua vida también, aunque parece ser que estás triste por que te encuentras sola, no hace falta que me lo digas, en nuestros encuentros lo puedo notar, extrañas a tus seres queridos, casi me siento egoísta al saber que me extrañas también...

.

Mientras mis pensamientos viajan al pasado, mis sentidos pueden reconocer cuando te acercas a mí, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cuando estas a punto de decir algo, me volteo hacia donde estas y aquello que pensabas decir muere en tus labios en un susurro ininteligible; tu dulce sonrisa inunda mi ser de una calidez tan pura que dudo merecerla.

Como si mi cuerpo siguiera sus propios impulsos me dirijo hacia ti para abrazarte, sentirte mas cerca y cuando correspondes a mi abrazo puedo sentir casi por vez primera una paz que me hace olvidar.

Lentamente nos alejamos un poco, pero aún seguimos abrazados, puedo sentir tus intensos ojos cafés sobre mi, me trasmiten todo lo que necesito saber, lo que requiero para poder sobrevivir un año a tu ausencia, me da las fuerzas para no volverme loco en el infierno, para esperar un año mas para verte otra vez en nuestro día especial…31 de octubre, un día mágico ¿no?

Nuestras _almas son liberadas _por veinticuatro horas en este mágico día, en el cual dejamos de sufrir por la ausencia del otro, dejamos de hacernos preguntas difíciles de responder, de pensar en lo que no pudo ser, después de todo solo son veinticuatro horas al año, hay que aprovecharlas bien para evitar la tristeza en la agonizante espera, pero sin duda vale la pena si al menos una vez al año puedo verte, sentirte, el único consuelo es que este, nuestro día, será de nosotros por toda la eternidad, y si tengo que aguantar el infierno perpetuamente tan solo par verte, bien lo vale…

Como todos nuestros días juntos, ¿irónico no? solo llevamos tres y ya creo que hemos pasado _cierto_ tiempo juntos; hablamos de nosotros, de los buenos momentos que vivimos, bueno tu solo hablas, yo no tengo nada bueno que contar, pero nunca hablamos de lo que pasa arriba o abajo, es como nuestro pequeño acuerdo implícito, no quiero ensombrecer el momento contándote mis días tortuosos; los gritos y lamentos de las almas que sufren se hacen ininteligibles cuando estas junto a mí.

.

El tiempo es efímero mientras estás muerto, y poco generoso cuando lo que ansias por fin se te presenta, pero he aprendido a lidiar con eso, después de todo no creo ser merecedor de este _premio _después de lo que hice y de ir a parar al infierno, tal vez el premio es para ella, por haber sido tan pura y buena en su vida.

Mientras paseamos por la obscuridad de mi _casa_ puedo ver que tus facciones no han cambiado, lo bueno de estar muertos es que eternamente serás hermosa, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego para no darme cuenta de lo que provocabas en mí?.

Ya esta amaneciendo... solo nos quedan dieciocho horas juntos, literalmente el tiempo se me pasa volando, caprichos banales, deseos fútiles que ayer eran mi vida, en el infierno son insignificantes, pero hoy, aquí contigo pueden ser agradables.

Sumido en un ensueño no siento el correr del tiempo, y cuando me doy cuenta estamos mirando el crepúsculo desde la ventana que se encuentra en mi recámara, un sentimiento se instala en mi pecho ¿Qué es? ¿tristeza?, tal vez, debe ser, la angustia que siento por que nuestro día se acerca a su fin me sofoca, como si pudieras leer mis pensamientos, intentas tranquilizarme tomando mi mano y haciéndome voltear hasta quedar uno frente al otro, y con una candidez que me estremece depositas un casto beso en mis labios, al mismo tiempo nace en mi la urgencia de hacerte mía, de entregarte lo poco que queda de mi, de fundirnos en uno solo y elevarnos hasta el infinito. Saber que aún me amas me da fuerzas para seguir _vivo_ en el infierno.

.

.

La noche cae pesada, después de entregarnos intensamente me complace el que te encuentres sobre mis brazos, pronto terminara el día, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero disfrutar lo que me queda a tu lado, y así tan plácidamente nos quedamos dormidos a la espera de la medianoche, y levantarnos poco antes e idear una despedida menos dolorosa...

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz se filtra por las cortinas verdes de seda, no puedo describir lo molesta que es, me duele demasiado la cabeza, pareciera que tengo resaca, intento moverme hacia el otro lado de la cama pero algo, o mas bien dicho alguien no me deja, lentamente abro los ojos y puedo ver la figura de Hermione descansando plácidamente, parece un ángel, ¿algo esta mal aquí? ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?, ¿ya amaneció? Ella lentamente se despereza y cuando abre sus ojos y logra verme sonríe tan cálidamente que logra que mi corazón acelere sus palpitaciones, le toma menos de diez segundos darse cuenta de que nos encontramos en mi cama y ya ha amanecido.

–¿Qué…quú paso?– mil emociones embargan su voz

–Realmente no lo sé– atino a decir con mayor desconcierto

–¿seguimos muertos?–

–no lo creo–

–entonces... ¿e-e...estamos vivos?–

Suspiro –no lo sé–

Un sentimiento emerge e invade mi ser, ¿que es esto que siento? ¿_Miedo_? Ja, que ¿irónico? Si, esa sería la palabra adecuada.

¿Cuál sería la explicación más lógica si despertamos juntos y ya amaneció?, la cabeza me punza aun más al pensar en todo esto, pero no importa, ya nada importa, si estas aquí junto a mi podre soportarlo, podremos averiguar que sucedió, y sea lo que sea, juntos podremos afrontarlo.

Creo que el tiempo, la magia y el destino nos dan una segunda oportunidad...que definitivamente debemos aprovechar...

.

.

.

* * *

**Se agradecerán sus comentarios, es mi primer Dramione así que espero no decepcionarlas, cualquier duda con gusto la resolveré.**

**Les dejo el link de "Fin de octubre"**

**http:/ w w w. F a n f i c t i o n .n e t / s / 5 4 7 6 6 0 9 / 1 /**


End file.
